In this study, basal sleep levels of pituitary hormones are measured, and the effects of all-night exposure to light adequate to produce a "functional pineal-ectomy" are studied. A control night of dim light exposure also occurs. Core temperature and physical activity are monitored by means of a physiological monitoring device. This physiologic means of suppressing endogenous melatonin secretion is correlated with nocturnal hormone secretory profiles.